Two Unlikely Friends
by UnleashTheDark
Summary: Prince Legolas is injured while guarding Mirkwood's borders. He is taken care of by a young mortal called Estel.
1. Chapter 1

**My idea on how Legolas and Aragorn met. Just a little idea that popped into my head! Please be easy on me! I know this isn't great, but it's only my first story.**

**None of these amazing characters or settings belong to me! They belong to the amazing J. R. R Tolkien.**

-Legolas sat high on a tree limb overlooking a path in the forests of Mirkwood. He absent-mindedly ran his fingers over his bow. There was a quiet sound, inaudible to the ears of any creature other than an elf. In a second he had nocked an arrow and had it aimed in the direction of the sound.

There was a louder clash of metal and a monstrous laugh. _Orcs!_ He thought. He let an arrow fly and heard the scream of a dying Orc. Arrows whizzed past him and he gracefully jumped down from the tree, pulling his twin blades.

He effortlessly decapitated an Orc and stabbed another in the chest. But there were just too many! He slashed and stabbed but was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Legolas gasped as he felt something sharp and cold pierce his stomach. He looked up at the grinning Orc in front of him and saw a blue tipped arrow fly past him and embed it self in the monster's forehead. The beast screamed and fell, releasing the hilt of the sword in Legolas' stomach. A volley of arrows flew over his head, impaling themselves in orcs. He turned to see a small army of elves running towards the Orcs with arrows nocked and swords drawn.

With a cry of pain, Legolas pulled the blade from his abdomen. He felt extremely light headed from blood loss but ignored the pain and resumed fighting.

Within minutes the Orcs were dead, and blackness took the elf.

**To those who want to continue reading this: I should have a new chapter up by Wednesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know these chapters are really short but they'll get longer as I get farther into the story. Thanks for reading! Please review, constructive criticism happily accepted!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

Elrohir and Elladan were readying their horses for the long travel to Mirkwood when their foster brother, young Estel came running into the stables.

"I want to go with you!" He cried. "I want to ride and meet the Elvenking of Mirkwood! Please Elrohir? I want to travel with you."

Elrohir knelt down in front of Estel, staring into his deep brown eyes. "My dear brother. My dear, sweet Estel. As much as I would love for you to come, you know I cannot allow you to accompany us into the forests of Mirkwood. There is much evil there and the roads will be dangerous. Father certainly will not allow it."

"But–" Estel started.

"Ah, no buts brother. You are not coming. I am sorry, but I will see you in two weeks." Elrohir looked around and leaned in to whisper to Estel. "If I hear you have been good, I'll even bring home a little surprise."

Estel's eyes widened. "I'll be good Elrohir." He threw his arms around his brother. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Estel."

Not ten minutes later the brothers had gone, leaving Estel watching out his window sadly. _I could go with them_. He thought grumpily. _I am big enough._ _I turned ten a week ago!_ He jumped up. That was it! He would ride to Mirkwood himself and show Elrohir and Elladan and Father he was old enough!

He pulled on his jacket and grabbed a bag full of food and skin for water. He stepped out of his room. A large statue of a elf with a sword stood before him. His eyes widened. He had forgotten a weapon! Estel quickly ran to the armory and found his daggers and sword. He strapped it to his waist and jogged down to the stables and quickly loaded his things. Estel mounted a large brown mare and set off to Mirkwood.

**To my readers: Chapter 3 should be up on Friday or Saturday. Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a little late. I just started school again and I already have a ton if homework. But don't worry, my basketball coach is making me ice my knee for a few hours everyday so I'll be writing more.**

**Thanks for putting up with my amateur writing skills! Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated!**

After weeks of travelling, Elrohir and Elladan still felt somewhat guilty for leaving Estel. They knew he was anxious to get away from Rivendell. The child was simply bored. Though they knew all too well the young human would be easily frightened by the large spiders that roamed Mirkwood's forests and when he did arrive at the palace, he would cause nothing but trouble.

The two brothers led their horses further along the dirt trail when they heard the sound of a horse running towards them. They turned to see a brown horse running over a hill, following the path. The rider was small. They looked towards each other, the same thought running through their minds. _Estel!_

"Stop!" Elrohir yelled to the elves. "Someone is approaching."

The twins watched the small figure of their brother racing towards them. Elrohir ran his hand through his hair. He had told the child to stay in Rivendell. Father would never forgive him.

The horse slowed to a stop in front of Elrohir and Elladan and Estel grinned up at both of them. The young boy was covered in dirt and blood. There were rips in his clothing and a nasty cut on his arm.

"Estel . . ." Elladan growled.

"I know! I know! I was supposed to stay in Rivendell with father, but I just couldn't! You have told me many stories of the wonders of Mirkwood and I wished to see them for myself! Please don't send me back to Father, Elrohir!"

"Let me look at your arm brother." Elrohir said, helping Estel dismount his horse.

"Please?" Said the child sweetly, ignoring his brother who gently held his injured arm. "I want to go with you."

Elrohir looked at Elladan, who shook his head. Elrohir sighed. "Do you swear you'll be on your best behavior, Estel?"

"I give you my word, Elrohir."

"That means no tricks, no running into battles, no running off, and you must listen to us."

"Yes, yes! I'll be good!"

"Alright. I'll send word to Father and—,"

"Oh thank you, Elrohir! I'll be the best brother ever! You'll be happy you brought me!" Estel threw his arms around his brother, grinning in excitement.

"Ok, you can let go Estel." Elrohir muttered, prying his brother's arms off of him.

Estel removed his arms quickly. "Oh. Sorry."

Elladan rolled his eyes and turned towards the other elves. Well what are you waiting for? Continue on!"

Elrohir moved towards a small elf with light brown hair and squinted blue eyes. "Send word to Elrond of Estel. Make sure he knows he is with us and we'll taken care of."

The elf nodded and turned his horse to Rivendell, disappearing over the hill.

Darkness was quickly surrounding the company though it was only mid-afternoon. Thick trees with dark green leaves and thin trunks had encased them. The trail had become overgrown with an assortment of weeds and plants. Black squirrels raced across their path.

They had entered Mirkwood.

**I know my perception of Elladan or Elrohir may not be completely correct, but Elrohir has always seemed nicer and Elladan has always been more of the serious type to me. Sorry if it's totally incorrect. **

**For my readers: Chapter 4 should be up by Monday**


	4. Chapter 4

**And... Chapter 4 is up! This one was particularly annoying for me, but now we get a fight scene! For those wondering we'll find out what happened with Estel's arm (Chapter 3) later. Legolas should show up by the next chapter.**

**Last chapter I jumped ahead a few weeks in time. I want what happened To Estel then to remain a mystery. I edited chapter 3. I kinda forgot to mention that. (Whoops!) so you might want to reread that. Just a suggestion.**

**DISCLAIMER: In Chapter 1**

The forest was dark. The sun was barely able to peak through the dense leaves of the large oaks. Thick spider webs hung from tree limbs, draping over the path like curtains. Roots of trees and various plants covered the path and would occasionally cause a horse to stumble. Yet the elves pressed on.

Young Estel watched the trees. How he wished he had been blessed with the senses of a firstborn. He would be able to see or hear any coming attack. The boy sighed and pushed his horse forward to his brothers.

Elladan was staring into the distance blankly. Estel rode his horse beside him and kept his pace.

"Does something trouble you gwador nin? You seem . . . unfocused."

"I am not unfocused. I simply feel as if something is watching us."

Elrohir rode to the other side of Elladan. "Of course something is watching us! We are in Mirkwood. You never know what lurks in these forests."

"I am not afraid!" Estel cried, pulling his sword and raising it to the sky. "I will slay anything that stands in our way! I do not fear the forest of Mirkwood."

"Aye, Gwador nin, but you should. There is much evil and shadow here. You would do well to take heed of such beasts. An arrogant soldier will do us little good."

Estel smiled. "I know, Elladan."

The group traveled in silence for another hour when there was a muffled growl from the treetops.

The company came to a halt, drawing their weapons and aiming at the beast glaring down at them. Another growl came from their backs and they turned to see six pairs of red eyes glaring out at them.

The group had been surrounded.

The growls got louder and louder until a large spider leapt out at them. Arrows flew through the air, impaling themselves into the beast's hairy stomach and chest. The thing shrieked and whipped around to face the group angry red eyes trained on them. More arrows flew and soon the monster was collapsed onto the ground, dead.

The other six squeezed and lunged. Arrows flew again and the spiders lunged again. One swiped at Estel who squeaked and slashed at the monster, cutting across its chest. It growled in pain and jumped again. Estel cut off two legs and stabbed the spider through the head. It fell to the ground along with three other of his hairy companions.

Estel leaped off his horse and ran behind a spider that was fighting intensely with four other elves. He crawled on his stomach under the beast and in one slice cut off two legs. He cut again and two more legs were gone. He heard a loud shriek that told him the monster had been gravely injured. He rolled from under the spider and stabbed its abdomen, smiling when it laid on the ground to die.

He looked around, the other spiders were all dead. The company sustained a minimal amount of injuries and would be fine. He mounted his horse again, silently hoping that wouldn't happen again until they reached Mirkwood.

**I know Estel was acting a little older during the fight, that was on purpose! I wanted to show how he matured and grew a bit more focused and serious during the fight scene.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5 should be up Wednesday-Thursday**


	5. Chapter 5

**I HATED this chapter so much. Im really sorry guys. :(**

**I know there are a lot of errors in this story but I'm only thirteen and I've only been in eighth grade English. (I don't pay attention a lot.)**

The company travelled for ten more long days and nights before coming to a large, black river.

Elladan rode to the river and looked across. He dismounted and walked to Elrohir. "It's about fifteen feet across and it rose a good six feet since we were last here." Elladan muttered.

"Is the bridge still here?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, it should still be sturdy enough to walk across. Shall I send a scout to go first and test the bridge?"

Elrohir nodded. "That would be best."

Estel watched the churning black water in silence. Mirkwood was truly a strange and dangerous place. He was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to follow his brothers.

Elladan walked back to Elrohir and Estel. "The bridge is safe enough. There are a few weak spots, but as long as we are careful and avoid the middle areas we should make it across unharmed."

"Alright. Elladan, you go first. I'll walk behind Estel to be sure he makes it across safely."

Elladan mounted his white mare and led his horse gently towards the bridge.

Elrohir nudged Estel gently. "Are you alright Estel?"

The boy nodded "Yes. I am fine." He grinned sweetly and started across the bridge.

The bridge groaned under the weigh of the horses, making Estel hold his breath.

Elladan stepped off the bridge and turned around on his horse to watched. "Walk to the sides, Estel!" He said.

Estel nodded. He heard the bridge creak again. There was a loud crack, making his horse jump. She whinnied and leaped on her back legs. Estel fell from the mare's back and onto the bridge. There was another sickening crack, and a piece gave way.

Estel fell through the crack with a scream. He shut his eyes and knew he was gone. The water would sweep him away and he would never see his brothers or father again.

A sharp pain shot through his injured arm and he looked up to see Elrohir grasping his hand. Fear and relief shone in the young child's eyes. He grabbed onto his brother with his other hand and pulled himself up onto the grass, gasping. Thin tears streamed from his brown eyes.

Elrohir pulled him into a hug, rubbing small circles on his back. "You're alright, Estel. It's okay."

When Estel had composed himself, he mounted his horse and the company continued riding.

Estel sighed. His arm throbbed and he wanted nothing more than to be back in Rivendell. He was not supposed to be here. He shouldn't have come.

He was so lost in his thoughts, Estel hadn't noticed the group had stopped. He looked up just as he was about to run his horse into the elf in front if him.

The group was silent, obviously listening intently to something going on ahead. He strained his ears and heard the faint clashing of metal on metal and cries from orcs and elves.

He rode to Elrohir and looked up at his brother. "Elrohir," he whispered. "What's going on?"

"A fight. We must go help."

He pulled his bow and nocked a blue tipped arrow. Elladan pulled a silver sword. Elves from the rest of the company readied their weapons, Estel hesitantly pulled his sword.

The company charged forward. The fight soon came into their view and Elrohir let an arrow fly. The archers nocked their arrows and a volley flew into the air and impaled themselves in orcs.

Estel slashed his sword, decapitating orcs and dismembering others. In a matter of minutes the battle was over.

He saw a single blonde elf standing in the field, grasping his bloodied tunic. The elf collapsed. Eyes closed.

**There you go guys! So Legolas is in it from now on. I know we didn't see him for long this time but I promise we'll see him more in chapter 6.**

**Chapter 6 will be up by Monday!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, guys. Here's the NEWLY UPDATED VERSION.**

**Yeah, I know this is REALLY late, but PLEASE don't kill me. *holds up puppy-eyed Legolas and Estel* I had two basketball games on Tuesday, two last night, practice everyday for three hours, and a buttload of homework. I swear, I'll be more on top of things from now on.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Constructive criticism accepted and considered very helpful.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! It all belongs to Tolkien. **

Estel jumped from his horse's back and ran towards the fallen elf. Elladan stopped him.

"Estel, what are you doing? Are you alright?" He asked, grasping his brother's arm.

Estel nodded. "I am fine, but he's not." He whispered, pointing at the elf.

"That elf is dead, Estel. Did you not see the Orc run him through? He is surely dead."

"No he's not! I have to help him!"

"Fine. Go see for yourself."

Estel ran to the elf's side and gently rolled him onto his back. The elf was beautiful. His long golden hair was pulled back and intricately braided. A thin silver circlet sat on his head, held up by pointed ears. His face was very pale. The elf wore a green tunic under a brown jerkin, gray leggings, and brown boots. His tunic was stained crimson. Blood leaked out from a deep wound in his abdomen.

Estel moved towards his bag and gasped in pain as he jolted his injured arm. His vision blurred and he stumbled slightly. Estel held the wound and tried to focus on breathing calmly.

Elladan put a hand on his shoulder. "We will take care him, Estel. You go rest."

"No, no, I'm fine. I can help."

"Estel, I know for a fact that your arm has been causing you pain since you caught up with us a week ago. You need medical attention and rest. Go."

"But—"

"Estel, quit trying to be a hero! You are injured! Go!"

Estel stepped back, a hurt expression crossed his face. He put his head down and left.

Elladan knelt down beside the elf and quickly began to remove his tunic. "Do not give up on me, Legolas. You _will_ be okay."

He poured water on a cloth and pressed it to the deep wound. Legolas groaned and tried to move away from Elladan.

"Be still _Mellon nin_. It will be alright. We are trying to help."

The wound kept bleeding. Crimson red mixed with a tar like black.

"Elrohir! Come here, I need help!"

Elrohir turned from the elf he was helping and looked at his brother. He saw Legolas laying in front of Elladan. He stood, eyes wide, and ran to his brother.

"What happened?"

"Legolas is injured, but look at this." Elladan motioned to the gooey, black liquid. "What could this be? It is not spider poison. I have not seen it before."

"I do not know. I guess all we can do for now is stitch the wound and get him to Mirkwood. His father may know something."

Elladan nodded and threaded a needle, gently sewing up the wound. When he finished, he knotted the thread and cut it. He then bandaged the princess's torso tightly and pulled his tunic over Legolas's head.

Elrohir stooped down and lifted his unconscious friend in his arms. he looked over at Elladan. "You should go speak to Estel. I am sure he wishes to know what is going on. Plus, I believe you owe him an apology."

Elladan sighed. "You are right, brother. I was slightly harsh."

He turned and found his brother sitting against a tree, shirt removed and shoulder covered in thick, white bandages.

"Estel," Elladan said softly, sitting down next to him. "I am sorry for yelling. You did not deserve that. I am simply worried. The injured elf is my friend."

Estel smiled. "It is alright, Elladan. What is his name?"

"He is Prince Legolas, son of the Elvenking."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"I think he shall be fine, gwador nin, but we should still make haste and arrive to the palace quickly."

Estel nodded.

"I must ask, how did you wound your shoulder?"

Estel turned a bright shade of red. "I tried to climb a tree to see how far ahead you were and I . . . I fell."

"You fell?"

Estel nodded sheepishly. "I scratched my shoulder on a rock."

Elladan laughed.

"It's not funny, 'Dan!"

"Oh, but it is, gwador nin! You know what Ada says. Trouble _does_ follow you everywhere!"

Estel smiled. "You're a great brother, 'Dan."

"So are you Estel." Elladan put his arm around the young boy and pulled him closer to him. "You are a lot better than other humans."

Estel grinned and the two stood. Estel let out a large yawn.

"Why don't you ride with 'Ro, Estel. I don't want you falling asleep on your horse."

Estel nodded sleepily. He walked to Elrohir who smiled and helped him onto his mare. Elladan mounted and took Legolas in his arms. They would have to ride quickly if they wanted to save Legolas.

**Mellon nin= My Friend**

**Gwador nin: My Brother**

**Ada: Father**

**Chapter 7 should be up by Sunday**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the UPDATED VERSION!**

**Here's chapter 7! On time too! We've got some flashbacks going on in this chapter and a cute baby Estel. Hope you like it. :)**

**I realize that in the last chapter Elrohir and Elladan were a bit out of character. They should have recognized their friend sooner with their elvish senses but I figured that they weren't thinking quite right after battle and had their minds set on the welfare of their company and brother rather than a single elf that had fallen. (Should have explained that last time huh. Whoops.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the amazing Tolkien. **

Luckily, the company was not far from the palace. They were quickly packed and loaded onto horses. Elladan took an unconcious Legolas and Elrohir, the sleeping child. They set their horses at a quick pace so as to reach Mirkwood's palace in about six hours and not cause Legolas any excessive pain.

Elrohir looked down at the young boy leaning against his chest. His long, dark, wavy hair crumpled against his tunic, brown eyes shut. Elrohir remembered when Elrond had brought young Estel to live with them. He still smiled at the thought.

_"Elladan, Elrohir, I do not want any pranks from either of you in front of Estel." Elrond said sternly._

_"Aw, but Ada, that's no fun." Elladan groaned._

_"Yeah, maybe just one teensy prank?" Elrohir smiled. "You know, just to welcome him into the family."_

_"No pranks. Nothing. I just want you to say hello and leave. You will not overwhelm him."_

_"But—" The twins said together._

_Elrond raised an eyebrow._

_"Fine,"_

_Elrond opened the door slowly and let the brothers into the small room. A young toddler sat on the bed, playing with a toy. He looked up and smiled when he saw Elrond._

_"Ada!" The young child exclaimed, reaching up his tiny hands into the air._

_Elrond laughed and lifted the toddler into his arms. "Yes, Estel." He pulled Elrohir forward. "This is Elrohir, he is your brother. Can you say Elrohir?"_

_The child giggled and grabbed at Elrohir's braids. " 'Ro!" He said excitedly._

_"And this is Elladan. He is your brother too."_

_Estel looked at Elladan with large brown eyes and smiled. " 'Dan!" He laughed, still gripping Elrohir's hair._

_Elrond pried the toddler's small fingers from the twins hair and smiled. "That's right, Estel. We are your family now. Do you like that?"_

_" 'Ro!" Estel leaned to Elrohir who pulled him into his arms. The child yawned and fell asleep against his brother's shoulder._

Elrohir smiled. Ever since then he had felt a strong connection to the human child. Estel still called him 'Ro' on occasion and would even fall asleep in his arms. Just as he was now.

He looked to Elladan who was riding next to him. The elf was worriedly watching the trail ahead of them, gripping the reins so tight his knuckles were white. His eyes flickered to Legolas, unconscious still, but face contort with pain. He looked back at Elladan.

"Elladan," he said quietly. Elladan turned his head slightly. "We can't let Legolas die. I couldn't live with myself if we did. We have to hurry and get him to the palace."

Elladan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know, Elrohir. I know."

The next couple of hours passed in silence.

**This chapter was super short. I know. But it was necessary to keep the plot going. I swear they will be longer from now on.**

**THANKS FOR READING! Please leave a review!**

**REVIEWERS: YOUR REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU. Constructive criticism accepted.**

**Chapter 8 should be up by Wesnesday. They should be at the palace by then. :) Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally, here is the last UPDATED CHAPTER for now.**

**Aaaaaannnnnddddd... CHAPTER 8!**

**I despised this chapter. So if it's crap, I am really sorry. I hope the next one will be better. Thanks to all who have been sticking with this. You're all great! **

The company reached the gate within five hours. They were all weary from travel and battles, but the elves held their heads high as the approached the large gates into the kingdom of Mirkwood.

"Who goes there?" Yelled a deep voice from the top of the gates.

"Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." Yelled Elladan in return.

There was no reply, but the gates creaked open to allow the travelers entrance.

A tall elf on a chestnut mare welcomed the group. "Elladan, Elrohir! It is good to see you again." He looked down and saw the limp bodies of Legolas and Estel in the twin's arms. His eyes widened and he met Elrohir's eyes again. "What has happened, mellon nin?" _My friend._

"Orcs. In the forest. We found Legolas fighting a large group of them. He has been severely wounded. We must get them to the healers. Will you help, Aldon?"

Aldon nodded. He turned to his men. "Astar, help the rest of their company to take care of their horses. Make sure they are all fed and provided with rooms. I shall escort them to the healing rooms."

Thranduil sat on his throne in silence. A breeze blew in from the open windows and blew his golden hair around, occasionally catching on his crown of leaves and pulling itself away.

He worried immensely for his son. His only son, his child. It had been four days since he had left to patrol the forest. A day more than he had said. What could have happened? There was much evil lurking in their forests. What if something had attacked him? What if he was lying dead in the forest?

Thranduil chided himself. This was no way for a king to think. He should not be despairing over possibilities. His son would be fine.

Not an hour later there was a knock at the large oak doors of the throne room. Aldon, his captain of the guard, entered.

"My lord," he said, bowing low. "The sons of Elrond have arrived."

Thranduil nodded. "Bring them in so I may bade them welcome."

Aldon bowed again and stepped to the side, allowing the two elves and young human to enter.

There was something wrong. Elladan and Elrohir were carrying a body. He saw the blonde hair and knew immediately. Legolas was injured.

He stood from his throne and ran to Legolas. "What has happened?" He asked, blue eyes full of fear and despair.

"He was wounded, My Lord." Elladan started. "My company found him fighting many Orc. We've slain them all, but not before Legolas was injured."

Elrohir stepped forward. "We did what we could but he requires urgent attention."

"Aldon, escort them to the healing room. Bring Dorion. Tell him of the situation." Aldon bowed and led them out of the throne room.

Elladan and Elrohir laid Legolas and Estel on beds in the healing room. Thranduil fell into the seat beside Legolas, grasping his hand and muttering quietly to him in Elvish.

Dorion ran into the room, followed by three other healers. He looked over his two patients. He stood by Legolas's bed and looked over his wounds.

He began to clean the wound and stitch it closed. "I need a full report of what has happened."

Elladan stood. "Legolas was stabbed clear through his lower abdomen, we fear it may have punctured his vitals. He is afflicted by a strange poison I have not seen before." He pulled out the thin vial that Lomion had extracted.

Dorion turned and took the small vial. "I have not seen this before. It is not of a spider. It seems to be a very old kind even I am not aware of."

"But you will look into it?" Asked Elrohir, quietly.

"Yes. Prince Legolas had a very large dose, but it has been extracted. I cannot say how long it may take, but because he had a significantly large dose of poison, it will most likely kill him. I will try all in my power to find the antidote."

"Is there anything we can do to assist you in this?" Elladan asked.

"The vial may prove useful in finding the antidote, but it would not be enough to heal him completely."

Elladan stood. "My brother and I shall go hunt the Orc and retrieve more."

Elrohir stood as well. "We can bring our company." He turned to Thranduil. "I assure you, My King, we shall find a way to heal your son and my brother."

"Thank you Elrohir. Elladan. I am sure you will succeed in your task. Take whatever provisions you require."

"Can I come too? I can help you!" Estel asked eagerly.

"No, Estel. You should stay here. You may prove to be useful to Dorion. You can help him with the antidote and with Legolas." Elladan said, shaking his head.

Estel sighed. "Can I at least go with you to the gate?"

Elrohir smiled. "Alright, but when we have left, go sat taught to your chambers or come back here. You had better behave yourself, because if we hear you have been bad you will live to regret it."

"I swear on my sword I shall behave myself."

They bowed to the Elvenking. Elrohir placed a hand on Legolas's head. "Quel esta, mellon nin." He whispered. _Rest well, my friend. _

**Please read and review to show support. Reviews really make me want to continue this story. So leave just a little review. :)**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 9 Coming Soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the crappy quality of this story. I really hate the way it's going right now and I have horribly messed up the plot. (I'm super sorry. Silly me. This is my indecisiveness and anxiety kicking in.) **

**I'm going to rewrite the last couple of chapters so if you don't want to reread them that's fine. I just don't know if it would make much sense to you. So if you want to, reread chapters 6-8 or maybe just 7 and 8. I don't know yet, I have to look over them.**

**Thanks for reading. If you have ANY suggestions (Stuff like how to continue the story, what to rewrite, to stop writing completely and sit in a corner, etc.) I'm totally open to any suggestions any of you have. So just leave a review!**

**I'm going to try to have those chapters updated by Monday/Tuesday. Next REAL chapter should be up by Thursday/Friday. **

**THANK YOU!**

**-Dark**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, chapters 6, 7, and 8 have been updated so I would suggest rereading them so you have a better sense of what's going on.**

**Please review and tell me if you liked the revisions.**

**Chapter 9 should be up by Thursday/Friday.**

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading. If you reviewed, you get a baby Estel and a cybercookie. (Who doesn't want that?)**

**Thanks!**

**-Dark**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys, I'm sorry this is late. I had really bad writers block. I tried to get rid of it by starting a new story. Didn't really work though. But I think I've got the plot going again. At least, I do in my head.**

**Disclaimer: Chapter one**

Estel sat down by the unconscious elf's bed.

Dorion took the black vial from the table. He looked at Thranduil and sighed. "My lord," he said quietly. "It may take a couple of days. I would suggest—"

"That I go back to my duties as Elvenking?"

Dorion shrugged. "Legolas is not going anywhere and I do not believe he will get any worse. At least, not for a while. As far as I know, it is not a fast acting poison. Elrohir and Elladan should return in but a few days with more of it for the antidote. I am sure young Estel will keep your son company."

Thranduil let out a deep sigh and stood. "I believe you are right, Dorion. Thank you for helping Legolas. I trust you will do all you can for him."

Estel watched the Elvenking leave. He looked at Dorion who returned his gaze. "I must be going to work on the antidote for Prince Legolas." Dorion said, putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder. "Servants are posted outside the door of the healing room. If Legolas wakes or you need anything, just tell them. Has Lord Elrond taught you healing yet?"

Estel nodded. "Ada has taught me a lot, but there is still much I do not know."

"Then I believe you will at least know how to administer a pain killer and sleeping draught. I shall leave you now."

Estel sank into the chair and looked over at the unconscious elf. Sun streamed through the open window, painting his pale face in light. His golden hair fanned out over the pillow like a halo. The Prince's torso was wrapped in white bandages that matched his painfully pale skin. A blanket was pulled up to his waist. His skin was hot to the touch, though the elf still shivered.

Estel stood and pulled a couple more blankets from a cupboard. He spread them over Legolas and pulled them to his neck. Estel found a small cloth and bowl. He filled it with cold water and dampened the cloth. He dabbed the elf's forehead, soaked it again, and laid the towel on his head.

He sat down again. He hoped the twins would be back soon.

Five long hours later, Elladan and Elrohir were back at the place where the orcs had last attacked. Their company following behind them. They rode slowly, watching the path for signs of Orc trails.

Elladan leaped from his horse and landed silently on the fallen leaves that coated the forest floor.

"'Dan, what are you doing?" Elrohir asked.

"We aren't getting anywhere on horseback. We have circled where they were numerous times and we still cannot find a single sign of the trail. This obviously requires much more attention."

Elladan probed the leaves with his sword as he moved around the clearing. He stopped suddenly at a dent in the leaves. A boot print. And more importantly, an _Orc_ boot print.

He knelt beside the print, studying it carefully. The prints were leading towards the clearing, most likely when they were preparing to attack Legolas.

Behind the dark print there was another, followed by more. Elladan stood and faced his brother. "They came this way. So we should follow the tracks to wherever they came from."

Elrohir nodded. "You keep going on foot and lead us. We will follow on horseback. Should we be attacked, we will have the advantage of cavalry."

The company continued on in silence, following Elladan who was studying the prints intensely. Three and a half hours passed and the prints continued on until finally stopping at a rocky cliff.

Elrohir looked up at the rock, his keen Elven eyesight searching the cliff side for any sign of a cave or crevice the army of orcs could've possibly come from.

His blue eyes laid on a small opening, thirty feet above the ground. A narrow strip of rock led up to the dark hole.

"Elladan, look. There is a small path, but we will not be able to get the horses up. We will have to go on alone. There is a cave at the top of the trail, the orcs may have come from there."

Elladan nodded and turned to the company. "Leave your horses!" He yelled. "Tie them to trees. We will be continuing to the cave."

The company promptly dismounted and obeyed Elladan's orders. The group started up the narrow strip of rock. The elves had to press themselves against the side of the cliff to avoid falling.

A tall silver-haired elf stood next to Elrohir. "Are you sure this is safe, 'Ro?"

Elrohir sighed. "Lomion, I know of the perils, but I will do anything to save my friends' lives. And right now, I will risk my life to save Legolas."

The two inched slowly towards the cave. The path soon began to widen and each elf could stretch his legs again. The mouth of the cave opened before them. The company pulled their weapons.

Elrohir took a deep breath. They would soon all be cut off from precious sunlight. He stood tall and held his bow ready. The company stepped into the darkness of the unforgiving stone.

**Please, please, PLEASE review. It really inspires me (even criticism inspires me!) So say whatever you want! Just leave a review!**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**(To readers who are bored and are looking for crappy writing to entertain them, read my new story "For Pain Makes Us Stronger".)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, that took forever to update. Thanks for being patient and I'm really sorry for the delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. Forgive me?**

**Thanks so much for being supportive and reading! I love all of you!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. I own nothing. **

The light seemed to be gone the second they entered the cave, the mouth just a dot of light and hope. So far away, but they were going the away from the light.

"Shall we not have light in this darkness?" Lomion asked quietly.

"No," whispered Elrohir. "That would attract far too much attention to us. We are trying to slip in unknown, kill off most of the beasts and retrieve the poison."

The company continued to creep along the inside of the cave, keeping their hands on the walls to direct them.

Hours seemed to pass in the darkness of the cave. Elladan stopped, causing Elrohir and Lomion to slam into him.

"Why did you stop, gwador?" Elrohir asked.

"Listen," he whispered. "The orcs are here."

The company readied their weapons at the statement. "Shall we continue on, my lord?" Asked a younger elf.

"Yes. We shall retrieve what we have set out for. Prepare yourselves. It sounds like there are over seventy orcs. At least."

They crept through the dark tunnels when a light appeared before them. The company burst out of the darkness, swords flashing and arrows ripping through the air into the chests of the surprised

monsters. They orcs attempted to stand to fight, but they were quickly being overwhelmed. Arrows flew from all directions, swords sliced throats, daggers impaled themselves in orcs.

The small company closed in on the beasts, circling them and encasing them. Seven orcs remained standing.

Elladan leapt from the circle and killed the other six, pressing his knife into the seventh's neck. "Tell me the antidote!"

The orc laughed. "I do not know why you would need it, elf, but I do not have an antidote for anything! So kill me!"

"The poison on your orcish blades. Give me the antidote!"

The beast sputtered and spat blood. "There is no antidote. Anything that is contaminated by such a poison will _die_. There would be _no_ hope." The Orc grabbed Elladan's hand and pressed the knife into his throat. He collapsed, dead.

_How could there be no antidote? The prince could not just die. There had to be something_. Elladan punched the wall of the cave, jarring his arm and slicing his knuckles. He cried out and sank to his knees holding his head in his hands.

Elrohir put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Be calm, gwador nin. There is always hope. We will find an antidote for Legolas. For now, let us retreat from this gloomy place."

Elladan stood and followed his brother down the dark corridor. There was a loud rumble and the clash of armor.

Elrohir's eyes grew. "Weapons ready!" He yelled.

A huge army of orcs ran to the company, swords raised. They screamed and shrieked as they clashed into the elves, viciously swiping their weapons. Elves cried out and desperately swung their blades or shot their arrows, but many had fallen.

Elladan and Elrohir stood back to back killing Orc after Orc. One swiped at Elrohir and caught his arm. Blood spilled from the wound and Elrohir switched his blade to his other hand. He decapitated the beast in one quick move, but another quickly replaced it and sliced his leg. Elladan was faring just as bad. His head was bleeding badly, as was his stomach and calf. The elves were quickly being defeated.

"Fall back!" Elrohir yelled desperately. "Get to the opening of the cave! Run!"

What was left of the company quickly moved from the battle and into the corridor. They ran and ran, still killing any orcs that followed them. They reached the cave opening and carefully made their way down the narrow mountain trail. The orcs shrieked and tried to follow them, but in vain. Each monster that stepped onto the trail lost their footing and plummeted to the unforgiving bed of rocks below. The rest screamed at the elves and ran back into the cave.

The company reached the bottom of the mountain, panting and holding various wounds. Their numbers had been reduced to less than a third of what it had been before. Elrohir sank to the ground and laid against a tree. So many elves lost. Left to rot in the black of the cave.

Tears slid down his face, but he stood. Elladan looked over the company. "We must return to the Elvenking's palace. We are injured and numbered few. We must make haste."

The company mounted their horses in silence. The ride to the palace would be long and painful.

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Reviews inspire me to keep writing so please leave a review! I read all of them and they really help. **

**-Dark**


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is probably a little shorter than the others, but the next one should be longer. Sorry for the wait.**

**Thanks to EVERYONE who's been reading or reviewing! I love reviews, even negative ones. They make me happy! So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All of this belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien. Please don't sue me. **

Blood continued to spill from the brothers' various wounds. Yet they continued to ride to the palace. Elrohir's mind had begun to cloud. Black spots filled his vision and he could feel his body swaying. He felt unattached from his body, a numbing sensation spread through his arm and leg.

They had to get to the palace quickly. Elrohir looked to Elladan, who watched the path with half-lidded eyes. His body was slumped, head nearly resting on the grey horse's neck. His twin was obviously feeling just as dazed as he was, and he had lost more blood. His tunic was stained crimson and his brown hair was plastered to his forehead with dried blood. Blood spilled from his leg and stained the horse's side red.

The company rode on in silence, not an elf dared to speak or wanted to in that matter. Hours passed in agony and the group came to the Elvenking's palace walls.

They dragged themselves through the gates and were soon greeted by guards. Aldon ran to Elladan and Elrohir and helped them off their horses. "What happened? Did you find the antidote?"

Elladan shook his head in despair as his knees buckled and he collapsed. Aldon caught him. "We need Dorion."

Aldon's guards helped the elves to the healing room while Elladan and Elrohir were taken to Legolas's room.

Estel's head was rested on the back of the chair, mouth open and a line of drool slipping from his lips.

Suddenly, the door of the healing room burst open, pulling Estel from a nightmare and causing him to leap out of the chair, brandishing a long wooden stick that had been lying on the floor. He lowered the makeshift weapon and slumped in relief.

"Oh," he muttered. "it's just you, Aldon." Estel looked at the bodies of his brothers Aldon and another guard were carrying. His grey eyes widened in fear. "What happened?"

Aldon laid Elladan on a bed and the guard did the same for Elrohir. "They must have been attacked while they searched for the antidote. All I know is they were not able to retrieve it."

"They didn't get the antidote? But . . . what will happen to Legolas?"

Aldon sighed. "I do not know. I do not believe he has much of a chance without it, but we shall not lose hope."

Dorion burst through the door and pushed past Estel and the guards. He moved quickly to the beds of the twin sons of Elrond, followed by two more healers. He hastily began to work on Elladan, who was clearly in worse shape, while the two other healers assisted him.

Aldon put a hand on the young mortal's shoulder. "Your brothers are in good hands. In the meantime, you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

Estel hesitantly looked to Elladan and Elrohir's still forms. He sighed in defeat and nodded, stepping through the doors. He walked down the long corridor and found his temporary room. Estel turned the knob, but didn't open the door.

_With Elladan and Elrohir injured, and Legolas dying, who would go to find the antidote? Surely there were patrols or guards that could, but would they be able to defeat the orcs? The monsters had defeated their company of some of the best fighters in Imladris. Would they be enough. What about himself? He may not be able to defeat them himself, but he may just be able to trick the beasts or simply steal the antidote, should he be able to locate it. Orcs were not known for their intelligence and Estel was sure he could outsmart them._

So it was settled. Estel ran down the corridor again and down to the stables. He quickly found his brown mare and jumped onto her back, riding out of the palace gates.

**Thanks so much for reading And putting up with me and my writing! Your patience is appreciated.**

**Next chapter is coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for being so late guys. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. My school offers concurrent enrollment for high-schoolers, and since I'm in ninth grade next year, I've been studying for A.C.T's and enrolling into college.**

**_NOTE_****: ****_In this chapter, I decided to make Estel a little better of an archer than he probably is. It just makes more sense so sorry if it's incorrect._**

**I swear I'm going to try to be more on top of things in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. All credit goes to J. R. R. Tolkien. This is not for profit, just a fangirl being stupid.**

**Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, and followers. Reviews are much appreciated and make me want to write more. So be negative, positive, or whatever. I just want to know your opinions. Thank you!**

Estel jumped from his horse, examining the forest's thick underbrush for any signs of a trail. Though it was now mid morning and the sun was up, the thick coverage provided by the trees made the forest dark, coating the ground with black shadows.

Estel tucked a dark stand of hair behind his ear and knelt to the ground. He shifted the leaves, studying them intently. Two hours and still nothing. He stood and looked around at the bushes, tree trunks, anything. Suddenly, a red spot on a pile yellow leaves caught his eye. Blood! He thought in surprise. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it before. They had returned injured and of course would have been bleeding.

Estel looked ahead and quickly spotted more blood. It coated the sides of tree trunks, bushes, and leaves. He leaped back onto his horse and, not taking his eyes off the trail, raced through the forest.

The crimson trail had not ceased but instead had grown heavier. Estel came to a cliff, a narrow path leading up the rocky mountainside. Without waiting for his horse to stop, he leaped from her back and started up the path. It began just wide enough for the thin child to walk normally, but as he got higher, the path became narrower. Estel pressed himself to the cliffside and shimmied up the path slowly. His mare whinnied nervously from below and pawed the ground with her hooves. Estel pressed a finger to his lips, indicating to the horse to be silent and she snorted in response.

After five more minutes of the path, Estel came to the mouth of a cave. As he stared inside, its darkness seemed impenetrable and he cursed himself for not having a torch. He knew he had no other choice as the blood was still clear here and weapons were lying abandoned on the ground, some beside bloody corpses.

Estel forced himself to hold back his dinner as he stepped through the gory scene and into the cave. A sharp metallic smell hit his nose instantly, triggering his gag reflex. He swallowed thickly and pulled his sword, focusing instead on the task ahead.

A look behind told him it was nearing dark and he silently hoped the orcs would be asleep when he found them. He continued through the cave keeping his left hand on the damp wall of the corridor. Hours seemed to pass in agonizing silence until Estel finally saw the light of a camp fire.

He pressed his body to the wall and peeked his head around the side, looking around the room. About twenty orcs were lying around a small fire, leaning against walls or on bags. Two were sitting, backs against the cave wall. One was tall and looked scraggly. Long clumps of matted dark hair clung to his discolored, dirt coated head. The other was bald, short and fat as well. His armor was tight and hugged his pudgy body. A large and pointed, warty nose stuck out from his thick face. They grunted and laughed crudely.

"Those elves never stood a chance!" One growled.

"Didya see them?" The tall beast laughed throatily. "Ran right away. Didn' even stand an' fight!"

"Askin for an antidote they were. Pity they ain't gonna get it. I've got it right here." He held up a large vial of a transparent black liquid.

The larger beast smacked the smaller's hand. "Shut up, you idiot! What if someone saw?"

"Ah, no one's going ta see nothin'. Their poor little princeling ain't got a chance. He'll be dead be for nightfall t'morrow I'd say."

The two laughed and the taller orc slashed his sword on the rock, making an awful scrapping sound. Estel winced and covered his ears.

Estel took a deep breath. It was now or never. He sheathed his sword as quietly as possible and pulled his elvish longbow. Estel carefully nocked an arrow and prayed that his aim would not fail him. He released the arrow, watching it rip through the air and impale itself in the fat orc's throat. He ripped a second arrow from its quiver and shot it into the second monster's heart.

They both dropped to the ground, dead, without any noise. Estel tiptoed through the sleeping orcs, carefully maneuvering through the bodies and bags. He knelt beside the fat Orc and grabbed the vial from his dead hands, breaking a few of his fingers with the hilt of his sword.

As he stood, there was a grunt from one of the orcs lying just a few feet from him. The beast turned in his sleep to face away from him, and Estel released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He made his way back through the orcs and, without a second thought, darted from the fire-lit room.

**Next chapter should be up by next Tuesday/Wednesday.**

**Please review! I love to hear your opinions.**

**I'm planning on only having about two more chapters of this story, so then I'll be focusing more on For Pain Makes Us Stronger. If you have any ideas for new stories or whatnot, just review or PM me.**

**THANK YOU!**

**-Dark**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, look! A new chapter! *Throws the chapter into angry crowd of readers and runs behind a tree***

**I swear I'm still alive I'm just lazy and didn't work on this. I sincerely apologize. Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir finally get the antidote. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1**

Estel ran, tripping over rocks as he went. He shimmied his way down the narrow path and leaped onto his horse. There was a loud rumbling from above him. _The orcs! They had woken!_

Estel shoved the antidote in his pocket and grabbed the horse's reins, turning her around. She reared and whinnied in fear as the orcs began to charge them.

"Get back here, boy!" One growled viciously. "You cannot escape us!"

Estel's heart was pounding, he leaned forward and pressed his horse faster. The orcs were following close behind, weapons raised and screaming profanities at him. Estel was approaching the walls of Mirkwood.

"Aldon!" He yelled.

The brunette poked his head over the wall. Upon seeing the orcs pursuing the young mortal, notched an arrow and let it fly into the neck of one of the ugly beasts.

"Archers! To your marks! Open the gates! Allow the boy entrance!"

The gate opened just wide enough for Estel to fit through. The mare bolted through the gates and the doors slammed behind them. Estel leaped from the back if his horse and gave the reins to a short blonde elf. He darted up the stairs, taking them two by two and burst into the main halls. He ran down the hallway, searching for the correct door to the halls of healing. He had to get to his brothers and the prince fast. They just had to make it.

Estel found the room within minutes and tried to slow his breathing before opening the door. He leaned against the wall, head resting against the cold stone. He held the vial of black liquid in his hands, rolling it between his dirt covered fingers.

Questioned pressed his mind and his heart began to ache with worry. _What if this wasn't the antidote and the orcs had tricked him. Was it possible for a stupid beast such as the orcs to have outsmarted him? What if this did nothing but intensify their suffering or kill them instantly? He desperately hoped this was not the case. He had only just met the prince if Mirkwood and even then had not even spoken a word to him, but yet the small boy already felt a deep bond with him. And what of his brothers? Despite all of the trouble they caused and how they annoyed Estel at times, they were still his brothers. By blood or not, he was bonded to them and he loved them dearly._ He thought back to the many memories of his brothers. They would always play with him when he was younger, and when he had grown, they taught him to fight. He sincerely hoped the supposed antidote worked.

Estel pushed off the wall as his breathing and heartbeat began to slow to a regular pace. He opened the large sodden door and stepped into the dim room.

Dorion, who was seated beside the prince, looked up as Estel entered the room.

"Estel?" He whispered. "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

The young human nodded. "I snuck out a few hours ago to search for the antidote."

"How in Middle-Earth did you come back alive?"

"I snuck up on them while they were asleep. They left two orcs to keep watch and I shot them both. They had the antidote." He held up the vial. "Which I have retrieved."

Dorion's eyes widened as he reached for the liquid. "You got it?" He whispered in disbelief.

Estel nodded and placed the vial in his hands. "Please, Dorion. Heal them."

Dorion smiled. "I will do my best. Now you, young child, need to go get some rest. You have dark circles beneath your eyes, penneth. Sleep would do you well." _Young one_

"But—"

"Do not argue with me, Estel. Go get some sleep and I will allow you to see your brothers as soon as they have awoken."

Estel sighed. "Thank you, Dorion."

Estel trotted from the room and closed the door quietly. He yawned and walked to his chambers, suddenly overcome with exhaustion. He pulled off his jacket and thin black tunic and laid down in his bed. The young mortal closed his heavy eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

**Thank you so much for your reviews! I read every one of them and they make me so happy! I'm painfully close to the end of this story so if you have any suggestions for what I should write about next, please leave a review or PM me. Thank you so much!**

**The next and final chapter will be up soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter! I really wanted to make this last chapter good so I hope you like it!**

When Estel woke, bright afternoon light was streaming through his window. He was curled up tightly on the soft bed, blankets tangled around him and pillows laid strewn over the bed and on the floor. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and yawned. The young boy rubbed his eyes as he attempted to recall what had happened.

The events of the previous week suddenly hit him like a wave hitting against a rocky shore. _Elladan and Elrohir!_ He shot out of bed and yanked on his boots and jacket. Estel darted out the door and down the hall. He pushed past elves, apologizing as he ran.

He came to the healing halls and skid to a stop before opening the door. Dorion was sitting by a large window, reading a book. King Thranduil was seated beside his son, holding his thin hand. Some color had returned to the prince's pale face and he looked much healthier. His brothers were already sitting up and eating from bowls of soup.

He grinned when the twins turned to face him. "Elladan! Elrohir! You are awake!" Estel ran to their beds and hugged each of them tightly.

"Yes, Estel, we are, thanks to you. You saved all of our lives." Elladan said, smiling.

"I couldn't just leave you here to die. Not when I knew there was something I could do." Estel whispered softly, bowing his head.

Elrohir placed a pale gentle had on the boy's thin shoulder. He lifted his chin and wiped a stray tear from the child's cheek. After being strong for so long, the fear and worry from the last few days pressed down on Estel and he felt extreme relief his brothers were alive. "You were more brave than I could ever be. I am proud to call you my brother, Estel."

The mortal child threw his arms around the elf and place his chin on Elrohir's shoulder. "Thank you, 'Ro."

Elrohir pulled away and gripped Estel's arms tightly. "Never sneak off like that again. Ada would have our heads if he knew."

Estel giggled. "I won't. At least, not for a while. I was so scared!"

The Elvenking stood and faced the child. "As you should have been. You proved to be much braver than I previously thought. I am eternally in your debt, Estel of Rivendell, for saving the life of my son."

"Thank you, my King." Estel bowed deeply.

"No, child, it is you whom I must thank. Name anything you wish and I shall grant it."

"I wish for nothing, my King. I could not let anyone die while I could do something."

"Your name suits you well then. You are truly a ray of hope, penneth." _Young one._

**TWOUNLIKELYFRIENDS**

Dorion released the three elves little over a week later and during this time, Estel spent his hours outside practicing archery. It was during this time he first spoke to the Prince of Mirkwood.

It was a day before they company was planning to depart for Rivendell and Estel was bored out of his mind. Elrohir and Elladan were always busy and he had been left to entertain himself. Though he enjoyed archery, he was quickly becoming frustrated.

He stood over fifty yards away from the target. His feet were spread shoulder width apart and his body faced a tall tree, though his head was turned to the target. Estel aimed his arrow and let it fly. It hit the second ring. The young boy sighed. He had been working on this shot for months and still could not perfect it. He sat down on the soft grass and stared at the target in defeat.

"You are not holding your bow correctly." A soft voice said.

Estel looked up, eyes wide and saw the blonde Prince Legolas leaning against a tree, bow and quiver strapped on his back.

"What do you mean? Uh– my prince." He stood quickly and bowed.

Legolas smiled and walked towards the child. "You do not need such formalities with me, Estel. You saved my life. I think you can call me Legolas."

"Thank you, Legolas."

The prince smiled and pulled Estel's arrow from the target. "You have good aim for such a young human, but there is an easier way to shoot." He placed the arrow in Estel's hand.

Estel looked at him questioningly, but after a quick gesture from the elf, aimed his bow at the target.

Legolas placed his hand on Estel's and moved it from his his neck to his cheek. "Touch your cheek and keep your forearm aligned with the center of the target."

Estel loosened his arms and allowed the elf prince to shift them to the correct position. He felt Legolas move away and he released the arrow. It flew straight into the bullseye.

Estel's eyes widened and a grinned at Legolas. "I can't believe it! I hit the center!" The young boy was nearly jumping up and down from excitement. "Could you show me something else, Legolas?"

Legolas laughed. "Of course, Estel." He pulled his bow off his shoulder and nicked an arrow. "This, is the acorn shot. I perfected it as a young elfling."

He aimed his bow at the acorns hanging from the trees. Legolas released the arrow and it flew straight through three acorns before embedding itself in the bark of the tree.

"How do you do that?" Estel asked in awe.

"Lots of practice. I'm sure you will get it. You shoot almost as well as an elf."

"I'll get it Legolas. By the next time we meet, I'll be able to do that too."

"I believe you will, mellon nin. I expect no less from such an extraordinary young mortal." _My friend._

Estel beamed. Now, he was sure that he and Legolas were going to be the greatest of friends.

**THE END!**

**That's it guys! Thank you so much for reading this! if you have suggestions for new stories, please tell me! I want to write more but I can't really think of anything. So PLEASE. Leave a review or suggestion.**

**Thank you all SOOOOOOOO much!**


End file.
